This invention relates to a submersible body warmer apparatus for a diver, or to a warmer apparatus for warming the body of a diver under water.
A water to which a diver is exposed usually has a substantially lower temperature than the diver's body temperature so that the diver's body is cooled and chilled, and this not only makes the diver uncomfortable, but more important, inhibits the diver to continue his operation under water beyond the time when his body temperature is reduced to a certain degree.
Wet suits for divers have been known which might be useful to prevent direct exposure of the diver's body to the chilling water. Such wet suits have been usually not water-tight and an amount of water enters or is present in spacing area between a wet suit and a wearer's body under water. Even if so, of course, the retained water is to be warmed gradually in a certain period of time by the wearer's body temperature to provide under the wet suit a warming atmosphere which a wet suit should against the outside water of a lower temperature. However, particularly when the surrounding outside water has a lower temperature than the diver's body temperature by a substantial degree, such a warming atmosphere can not be established until a substantial length of time elapses. And, more fatally, a chilling water may more often than not newly enter from the outside under the wet suit so as to destroy the warming atmosphere. The diver's body is then rapidly chilled so that a period of time allowed for his submersive operation can not be prolonged beyond a restricted length of time.